Currently, the only mechanisms available to a user to group together like content is through folder creation or through the creation of a label. In one instance, traditional email clients allow a user to create a folder and move content into the folder. However, this folder is outside the inbox, thus demoting the importance of said messages. Further, the folder structure is everlasting and remains a fixture in a navigational pane of an email client, which can clog up a mailbox of a user. Folder structures can also complicate a user interface of an email client, especially when users access an email client through a mobile device, which has limited display space. Furthermore, limitations with folder structures exist when there are other users that content is to be shared with. With folder structures, the other users are required to manually access a folder and do not receive automatic content updates. In alternative instances a user can create a label for management of content. However, labels work like folders and have the same issues as described above. Labels are not ephemeral, have sharing limitations and have the potential to clog up the user interface and mailbox history of an email client. Moreover, in either the folder or label instances, traditional email clients are not configured to automatically bundle content on behalf of a user.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving operation of an email service, where processing efficiency and usability are improved, among technical benefits.